A Gathering Light
by Rhiannonmac
Summary: Jax and Tara have some alone time on their hands. This story is 3 parts. With excerpts from the book by Jennifer Donnelly.
1. Chapter 1

This is another short one, probably 3 chapters. Thanks to everyone for the lovely response and review to my other post, I haven't written in some years since livejournal so I'm easing myself back into it. Anything in italics is excerpts from the book A Gathering Light by Jennifer Donnelly, disclaimer none of these characters are mine. Please let me know if there is anything you particularly want to read in the Jax/Tara pairing that you haven't found. Also any constructive criticism is always welcome, I have a tendency to ramble... With that onto the fic.

A Gathering Light

' _And then he put his arms around me and held me to him as best he could in a rowboat, and it felt so good_.' He always looked so calm when he was reading to her. She gave her whole weight of her head and some of her shoulders to his lap, letting her face loll slightly towards his torso. Jax continued with an ease she wasn't expecting the first time they had done this. He always spoke of how he barely got his education but to her he was so eloquent, well, when he wanted to be. A lot of the time he used broken English, it doesn't serve an outlaw biker to be well read she supposed. He held the book in one strong positioned hand, the other he let lay with hers, calloused fingers entwined and his thumb gently stroking hers as if to say he hadn't forgotten her in his enthusiasm for the book. She couldn't remember when they had both felt so completely relaxed. His jaw wasn't clenched, his eyes weren't full of fury or worry. It was one of those so rare, and too soon gone, moments of complete euphoria.

' _No one had so much as hugged me since my mamma died. I wished I had the words to describe how I felt_.' Jax continued. Tara gazed up at the man she had been without for 10 years and she wasn't quite sure how they had managed it. Jax wasn't just her first love, her kiss and her first time. He was her other half, her soul mate. Her eyes danced over the pale perfect skin of the man above her, appreciating the little changes since they had first met, a few lines here and there, his beard was definitely fuller. She had completely lost track of where they were in the book, but just observing him in such intimate detail was all she wanted.

Sometimes she felt scared to love him this much, when he would come home smeared in someone else's blood. To anyone that would be enough to make them leave. But Jax was her protector, he had removed Kohn. That had flicked a switch in both of them. As if the blood spilt that night had created a bond between them. They lay with the secret of his murder every night, it lingered in her air like the ghost of who they could have been before all this mess. They had both justified his demise with the knowledge that if he wasn't killed he would have killed Tara, and while that was true she was sure that it had instilled a viciousness in Jax.

Tara had always thought herself a practical woman, sometimes too rational. So focused was she on the minutia that she often lost the beauty of a moment. That must come along with being a surgeon, the details where everything to her. She could never stop looking at the absurd picture of the two of them, doctor and biker. The reality of their future became all too real to her the night she was called to the clubhouse to save Cameron. Unless he left the life, which she would never ask him to do, this is what she could expect more of. Illegally operating on criminals in dark alcohol stained rooms.

The way the blonde man made her feel was somehow worth it all. His presence silenced the rolodex of doubt in her head. Jax was enduring, at least on the surface. She wasn't naive enough to believe that he shared his every worry and concern with her. But the stoicism he carried with him daily was another thing that she worshiped him for. Her rational brain told her to see it as sinister. What balanced person could spend their day hunting and killing other men? Granted not without cause. This was always Jax's destiny.

 _'_ _My word of the day, augur,_ _which means to foretell things from omens, had nothing to do with it as far as I could see. I felt warm in his arms. Warm and hungry and blind'_ Tara brought his hand in hers to her face and kissed it. Almost immediately Jax did the same. His soft focus was broken and he looked her dead in the eye.

'You ok babe?' he furrowed his brow slightly.

'Perfect' she replied sitting up and into his lap where she placed a purposeful kiss on his lips. He let his hands wrap around her waist and let settle on her lower back. They withdrew and rested their foreheads against each others.

'What do you want to do today? Clay doesn't need me' her head was filled with ideas.

'Anything I want?' looking at him with a slight seriousness she shifted in his lap. His face was curious, she was rarely this scheming.

'Yea, anything' his hand came to rest gently on her ass predicting where her mind might be going.

'Ok' she stood quickly. Tara started to walk across the room and in one swift movement her tank top was removed. Her hair fell softly around her shoulder as she turned to give her man a show.

'One rule, your not allowed to move from the sofa' she quickly looked through her ipod to pick something with a good tempo.

'What are you doing?' Jax immediately cursed himself in his head, why would he question this? Just let it happen and enjoy.

'You have to spend so much time at the studio, I'm going to give you your own personal show. Oh also film this and you lose your balls Teller'

He smirked, 'Never without you permission' but he was definitely going to try and talk her into it later.

The music started.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the feedback for the first chapter, here's the second. Its pure porn so enjoy. The next chapter will be considerably longer so its going to take me a week or so to finish and post :)

Even she was a bit surprised at herself. There she stood in their living room already only in jeans and her bra. It's not like she hadn't taken her clothes off in front of Jax before, but usually he was naked first. It seemed juvenile even to her but he was the personification of perfection. Where she felt so painfully ordinary sometimes. His dusty blonde hair and defined jaw line where the first thing she noticed about Jax when their paths first crossed. And then those eyes, she was really weak to him and he loved to use it to his advantage.

He looked at her with an unfaltering, intense stare. His eyes danced across the skin that was exposed. Tara ran her fingers through her hair in a way to sooth her nerves. This was her idea. This was _her_ idea.

"You are so beautiful' Jax could tell she was losing her nerve. They held eye contact for a few seconds. The music rang in Tara's ears and with a small breath she started towards him.

Her hands went to the button on her jeans and with one sharp tug she popped it. His eyes dropped down to the zip. She loved that her body made him putty in her hands. She excruciatingly slowly pulled the zip down. Jax's face said it all. He couldn't help but smile broadly at her black lace knickers that were now visible. Tara noticed the bulge in his jeans and decided to give him what she knew he wanted. Turning around she swayed her hips in time with the music. She glided her hands up her bare sides, up her back and into her hair to sweep it over her shoulder to give him a clear view of her almost bare back. Hooking her fingers into the jeans she bent over and pulled them down. As expected his hands immediately came to each cheek to grab the part of her body he loved so much. He slid his hands up her back to attempt to pull down the underwear that was obstructing his view of her cunt.

'Nuhuh Sir, It's not customary to touch the dancers' she turned and bent to place his hands back in his lap.

'Yes ma'am' She could tell he was loving this.

'Also patrons usually tip the talent' She looked at him with the expectation of a witty comeback.

'I can give you a tip of something for sure' Jax smirked at her, trying to keep his eyes on hers and not just her body.

'I can make an exception this time' She pulled the straps of her bra off her shoulders.

With that she was in his lap grinding her scantily clad behind into his painfully hard arousal. She grabbed each of his knees and spread them even wider to give her easier access to his bulge.

His hands came up to feel her hips and back pushing her down onto him. He wanted her to feel what she did to him even with barely any contact. Tara kept on grinding her ass onto him in rhythm with the music. Suddenly she halted and looked at her man over her shoulder.

'Would you kindly help me with the clasp of my bra?' She just loved teasing him this way.

With no words he with one hand pinched the back of her bra and it released. It was no secret he was well practised. She brought her hands to the front of her bra to support the cups not revealing herself to him just yet. She span round quickly and took a few steps back. The loose straps of her bra now completely off her shoulders hung by her arms and she pulled one arm out at a time.

Tara couldn't help but giggle a little at the ridiculous situation she had decided to put herself in. This was really unlike her. They shared a moment and a look of mutual disbelief. With that he stood up and walked across the room to her. He took her head in his hands and kissed her deeply and slowly. She loosened her grip on her bra and he took that as an opportunity to remove the garment. He pulled it from her and threw it somewhere to the floor behind them both. The soft cotton against her rosy nipples sent waves of pleasure down her spine and straight to her pussy. He let his hands come to her chest where he immediately began to palm her breasts. Feeling her nipples harden under his touch made him smile into their laboured kiss. His big hands against her chest, neck, face and back deepened her need for him. She felt him caress her lower back knowing that nothing turned him on more than Tara, naked, and marked with his crow.

Jaz dropped to his knees so he could take one of her nipples into his mouth whilst the other the worked rolling it in his forefinger and thumb and gently brushing it with the tips of his fingers.

'We never let customers do this' She really tried to maintain the character

'Good, these are mine' He said breathily into her chest looking up at her through his tousled locks. She loved it when he claimed her, she was Jax Teller's girl again.

'God Tara you have perfect tits' he said through a moan kissing his way from one to the other. His touch on her skin was like electricity. She could feel the tension already rising in her abdomen as he continued his assault on her breasts, kissing and sucking and teasing her nipple with his teeth.

'Jax you're going to leave marks' His focus on her chest was quickly broken. He smirked quickly and playfully continued back onto her right nipple which was already hot from his attention.

'I know, I love marking you' She rolled her eyes knowing this would be his response before she had said anything'

'Ok just make them coverable this time' She didn't need the disapproving looks from her patients for having love bites all over her neck.

'Hmm that gives me idea's' He ripped her last piece of underwear from her and buried his mouth in her wet sex.

Tara threw her head back in pleasure as he began to work on her clit. He was holding onto her by the back of her thighs and he could feel her start to give way and sway.

He stood and with remarkable speed rid himself of all his clothes. His gorgeous expanse of pale skin and toned muscles forced a small smile out of her. His rock hard arousal stood at full attention and Tara's eyes filled with desire.

He gently tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered in a soft but definite tone 'I'm going to tease you til you are begging for it and then I'm going to fuck you and make you scream'.

Before she knew it they were in the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year everyone! Here is the final chapter, after this I have one request to work on that should be a 4 or 5 part story then I'm going to start on a fairly long multi-chapter fic I have in mind. Sorry this took a while to post, working in retail over christmas kept me pretty busy! Enjoy and review if you like :)**

They fell on the bed in a mass of limbs and love. Tara could feel his hands in her hair, grabbing fistfuls at the nape of her neck. His jean clad hips rolled against her almost naked ones. She needed him. The feel of his scruff against her soft skin drove her wild. And the way he kissed her, with just enough aggression to remind her that he was in control made her crave him even more. He pulled away from their kiss to examine her face, she was flushed, her eyes looking for reason. He licked his lips as if to taste the remnants of her still left on his mouth. Leaning on his elbows he brought both of his hands to her face and raked his fingers through her long silky hair. Tara closed her eyes softly enjoying the contrast of their frantic kissing and then these soft intimate touches.

'What baby?' He was thinking about something she couldn't read. She slid her hands round from his sides to lay on his back in an attempt to pull him closer to him. The warmth of him under her palms made her want to feel more. Tara grabbed for the bottom hem of his white t-shirt and danced her hands under and up his back to feel the plane of skin.

'Do you trust me?' She couldn't hide her look of confusion. How could he even doubt her love and trust for him?

'You need to ask?' Her tone was notably angry. Tara knew why he was asking. To outsiders he was just a son of someone who was once significant to a small town in northern cali. When you looked at it like that Jax was really no one.

'Do you trust me Tara?' His face was willing her to say yes. Their years apart had been lonely for the two of them, any attempt at relationships had proved pointless. When they had love like they had between the two of them everything else was just a substitute.

'Yes' as if her physical state of undress wasn't enough to show her faith in him, she laid under him every night vulnerable and open to his touch. Her body was his personal playground, her life was entangled with his.

That winning Jax Teller smile spread across his face and she couldn't help but soften under him. The sensation of his bearded face in her neck, along her shoulder and back up to her ear forced an inhale.

'Mind if I test that?' the blonde man whispered into her clavicle making his way down to her chest again.

Ok now she was confused. 'Uhhhhh what are you thinking Teller?' Really he could do anything to her right now, but she liked him asking. They had always had a unconventional power dynamic, Tara wielded more power over Jax than any other old lady samcro had witnessed. She was probably the most emotionally transparent as well. She didn't let Jax just get away with shit, but in their intimate moments, he definitely took the lead.

'I'm thinking I want to tie you to this bed and torture you for what you just put me through back there.' He grabbed each of her wrists and pinned them to the bed above her. She was stretched out beneath him, breasts just inches from his wanting mouth, nipples pinched from arousal. That was not what she was expecting him to say. Not at all.

'Put you through?! That was supposed to be a gift.' With that she pulled a hand free and slapped his still jean clad butt and gave him a playful smirk, much like the one that he usually gave her.

'Babe your too sexy, you just give me constant blue balls' He smiled into her and softly nipped at the base of her neck. She loved the idea of him, unable to touch her, but with the desire to do just that. Tara moved her hand from his ass round to his front where she could feel his stiffening length in her palm.

'You want to make me beg baby? Cos I want to see you try' with that he pulled his bandanna from his back pocket and quickly bound her hands together and pushed them into the pillow above her on the bed. The loose ends he tied to the spindles of the bedstead. The physical sensation of being completely restrained manifested in her hips where she could feel warmth spreading through her insides, her desire was already brewing.

Tara loved the ruthlessness he was displaying, Jax would usually treat her body with reverence so this was new for them. All she could see was the top of his head and shoulders slowly making his way down the center of her body, stopping at her hips to lavish the skin there. His big hands forced her hips down into the bed, keeping her exactly where he wanted her. He traveled his grasp round and underneath her. Pulling the black lace of her thong from above her ass he tore them from her, down her long legs, and eventually threw them to some corner of the bedroom.

Jax suddenly jumped from the bed to stand at the end, pulling his white tee off, he stared at his girl on the bed, hair splayed out on the pillow behind her head, red marks already littered the base of her neck, chest and hips. Anyone would think that they were already done from the well fucked look of Tara. He went to his belt buckle and pulled it releasing the slack of his jeans, with little effort they along with his boxers fell to the floor.

'Show me' He looked directly at her sex, well what he could see of it. Their eyes met, and with that Tara slowly opened her legs. 'Wider' he demanded. She exhaled breathing out her anxiety and let herself indulge in the moment and spread her legs to the point she could feel her lips part and the cold air hit her. 'Wide enough for you Sir?' Her face was flushed with lust and a normal amount of embarrassment. He was looking directly at her cunt. She was already wet, she could feel it, the performance she had put on for him was for the both of them really. Tara loved the idea of being Jax's personal slut.

Standing over her, his perfect form completely exposed for her eyes to see. She was more than familiar with Jax's body but he was not often completely naked in front of her, still, and looking at her like _that_. He knelt on the end of the bed and made his way up to settle between her legs. Jax ran his hands up the front of each calf and let his hands settle round the back of each knee. 'Well Miss Knowles, it seems your already enjoying this' he nodded towards her pussy. 'So are you' her eyes locked on his erection. Jax positioned himself over her to get access to her neck where he gently bit.

'I'm going to tease your heavenly pussy until you are begging. Sound good baby?' Her whole body shuddered and she nodded into the side of his face. With that he grabbed both of her breasts and smiled _that_ smile. He dropped his head to take one of her flushed nipples into his mouth, the other he worried between his fingers. Each pull sent waves of pleasure straight to her center. Jax had always been an ass man, but he never ignored the front of her either. Once one was hot from his attention he swapped to the other, his cooler hand soothing the reddened bud. Tara arched her chest off the bed in response to one enthusiastic bite to the side of her breast, she stifled a laugh, as did he. This was very new to the two of them, but it reassured her that they weren't so lost in the power play of their current position that they couldn't laugh. The blonde man growled into the breast he was teasing, the scruff of his beard tickling her side.

Jax brought his hands back to her bent knees and re-positioned them so she was exactly the way he wanted her. He knew that was one of her spots. 'Please Jax, kiss me' He didn't need asking twice, coming to meet her soft pillowy lips he slipped his tongue gently into her mouth. While he had her focused on their kiss he took the opportunity to finally touch her pussy, running his fingers over and through her dripping slit, taking time to give her light pressure where he knew she liked it, Tara inhaled sharply at the contact and smiled against his lips. Forgetting her restraints she pulled her arms to try and embrace him, whimpering at the resistance she was met with. 'Fuck' she muttered into their kiss, she needed to pull him closer to her, to move his hand on her cunt to push his fingers inside her.

Jax pulled back to look at Tara's face, she knew he loved to see her reactions to his teasing. He brought his fingers wet with her up to his mouth and without breaking eye contact he licked her from himself. The sight of her man enjoying the wetness from her pussy sent electricity to her aching cunt, god damn he did that on purpose. He quickly winked at her and darted down her body caressing the skin under his palms, soon he was face to face with her heat. She squirmed feeling the breath of her man on her. He pulled back and started to leave aggressive kisses and bites down the inside of her thigh towards where she really needed his attention, she could already feel the red bruises emerging. But tease her he said, and tease her he really was. Tara's legs ached for release. Once he was dangerously close to her slit he began on the other thigh, eliciting a whimper from her.

'You're folding easier than I was expecting' Jax mumbled into her thigh working on the skin there.

'Uhh god, shame me later baby. Please, just fuck me' She instantly felt his tongue on her, one long lick had her whining and pulling against her restraints. That was it, all he was giving her.

He was really taking this teasing thing further than she thought. His face suddenly came into her view, his eyes were dark with desire.

'Beg' his hands traveled up her torso one settling on her waist the other at the base of her neck. Tara exhaled frustration and scrunched her eyes closed, trying to forget about the almost painful ache between her thighs.

'Oh god please baby, just touch me or something' she was actually angry with desire.

Jax gave a gentle chuckle and suddenly he was gone again. She felt him kiss from the graveyard of red marks on her hips down to her soft mound. Nuzzling her short curls he breathed her in. Finally he took her clit in his mouth and started drawing circles with his tongue the way he knew she liked it. The constant motion of her man's tongue on her clit and his wandering hands over her ass thighs and hips always brought her to the most intense orgasm. Tara couldn't help but begin to rock her hips into his mouth, encouraging him to quicken his pace. He almost immediately brought both hands to her inner thighs, stopping her movements.

He looked up her body to her frustrated face and winked. He was such an asshole when he wanted to be, Tara had never been so turned on in her life. Feeling his hands move to her soft mound he began rolling his thumbs over her clit, finally giving her the pace she needed. Jax brought his mouth to her opening and without warning plunged his tongue into her, smothering the soft folds there. Her hips bucked as much as they could with his hands keeping her hips on the bed. 'Yes, yes' she whispered with each thrust of his tongue.

She opened and closed her bound hands with the waves of arousal coursing through her. She could see the top of his head buried between her thighs, working away at her. He withdrew his fingers from her and began giving her sex long slow agonising licks, Jax always had a way of bringing her right to the edge of orgasm and then slowing his pace. She loved and hated it with equal measure.

Their body's brushed, nipples and muscles, arms and hips as he crawled back up to face her. Tara could feel her hair disheveled and face coated with a thin sheen of sweat. Her arms were beginning to ache in her restraints which just added to the full body need for him to finish it, to fuck her to completion.

Any concept of time had been lost. His face finally came into view, he himself was ruffled and his mouth and chin was covered with her. A heavy breath left her as she felt his stiffness digging into her hip. 'Please Jax-' He cut her off with an unexpected kiss, she could taste herself on him and god it made her hot. She could feel the flush of blood run from her stomach up her body. 'You taste amazing baby.' She didn't disagree, but agreeing felt a little weird? 'Ok Teller' was all she could manage, her brain was entirely focused on needing Jax to fuck her. She took a breath and decided to give him exactly what he wanted 'Please baby, I'm begging you, I need your cock in me now. Please, I'm aching for you to fuck me' Ok maybe she overdid it a bit, but she wasn't lying, she was desperate for release. His face was a picture, he licked his bottom lip with satisfaction, his hair fell around his face and his piercing blue eyes. 'Submitting looks good on you' He gave her a wink.

She gasped with the feeling of the head of him rubbing against her slit, sliding from her entrance to up and over her swollen clit. All she could do was pant with each motion, and finally he entered her. The feel of her man stretching her open was enough to send her right over the edge, but she stilled herself wanting to enjoy as much of this as possible. He pushed all the way into her and dropped his head to her shoulder. The waves of sensation rippled through her, down her legs and up to her arms. Jax began thrusting without mercy and Tara couldn't help but make small noises with each one. He hooked his arms under each bent leg and pushed them back toward her, letting each ankle rest of his broad shoulders. He looked down at their contact and pushed into her with even more force. She was really coming close to completion and he could tell. He dropped one hand from her leg and started massaging her clit. She scrunched her face and her whole body went hot, legs tensed and fists grabbed for the pillow under her as Tara felt him pound into her. Her cunt pulsed around his cock and she could hear herself shout something unintelligible. The heat of him filling her with his come was ecstasy, she was vaguely aware of him slumped on top of her, still inside her.

Time passed and she finally opened her eyes, she couldn't quite make words yet. The mess of blonde hair in the middle of her chest was just in reach of her. She craned her neck and placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, as a thank you but also as a reminder that he had tied her to the goddamn bed and she would quite like the use of her arms back.

'Your amazing' he muttered into one of her breasts as he withdrew. 'Just imagine how amazing I can be with the use of my arms' She said pointedly. 'Oh shit yeah' He came up to a seated position next to her facing the head of the bed where he started work on the bandanna that was still firmly in place. Tara could hear the sound of a stifled laugh coming from somewhere above her.

'What?' she knew this was going to be bad.

'Well babe you pulled on the knot so hard I can't untie it, I'm gonna have to cut you free' wow even she was impressed at that.

Jax jumped from the bed and went to the pile of his clothes at the end of the bed where he pulled his ka-bar from his belt. Even in this predicament Tara very much appreciated the sight of Jax post sex and ruffled. Climbing back on the bed she felt the resistance finally give and her arms bend. Once both hands were separated, he took both wrists in gentle hands and massaged the reddened areas.

'If they bruise I am going to get such looks at work.' Maybe it wasn't appropriate but he couldn't help but laugh.

'Whatever, that was so worth it' She came to her knees on the bed and gave him a kiss of appreciation. 'I don't think I have ever come that hard' she whispered into his ear.

His arms snaked around her waist and hands came to rest on each cheek of her ass. 'Maybe we can do that again on your birthday next month?' She didn't reply with words but planted a very obvious affirmative yes on his lips. 'We are going to start getting through bandanna's, I'll tell Bobby to put a bigger order in next time'

They both slumped onto the bed, Tara taking her usual position tucked in his arm, head resting on his shoulder. The room smelt of their union, sex and sweat, the room was covered in their clothes, her thong somehow hooked over the corner of the still open door.

'I love you Jackson' she mumbled into the general direction of his face, she wasn't even sure if he was still conscious. She soon got her answer when his arm pulled her closer, 'I love you too Tara'.


End file.
